


Late Night Drive

by self_love_guru



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sonia sucks, Teen!Reddie, i swear I’m fine, modern reddie, vent fic, ✌🏼
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/self_love_guru/pseuds/self_love_guru
Summary: Eddie can’t stand to be around Sonia and Richie is there for him____________This is a vent fic because life kind of sucks right now but I wanted to share!
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Reddie - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	Late Night Drive

**Author's Note:**

> My parents are transphobic assholes so I wrote this to calm myself down. Enjoy!

Eddie had finally had enough. Of everything. His mom’s lies. Her need to play the victim. Her manipulation and bullshit.   
“Eddiebear! Come back!” Sonia called from the door.   
He paused for a moment, his instinct was to turn around, to apologize and hope his mom would forgive him. But this time he couldn’t.   
Eddie’s face was wet with tears and his chest heaved. He had to remind himself he didn’t have asthma, that it was just another one of his mother’s lies meant to control him.   
He started walking again. At first he didn’t know where he was going but eventually he realized he was on his path to Richie’s house.   
Eddie pulled his phone out of his pocket, cringing at his shaky hand. He hit Richie’s number and tried to even out his breathing before he answered.   
“Hey Eds! To what do I owe this pleasure?” Richies voice came through his phone’s speaker.   
Eddie sobbed but he smiled hearing Richie’s voice.   
“Baby? Are you alright? Talk to me hun.”  
Eddie ran a hand through his hair, and sucked in a shaky breath, “I’m almost to your house, can we go on a drive?”  
He could hear Richie grabbing his keys, “Of course, I’ll be in my car.”  
Eddie stayed on the line with Richie as he walked up the street to Richie’s house. He didn’t talk but hearing Richie’s breathing and quiet muttering grounded him to the moment.   
As he climbed into the passenger seat, Richie glanced over at him. His expression was one of worry, but also overwhelmingly of love, which made Eddie start to cry again.   
Richie brushed a gentle hand through Eddie’s hair, “Oh, hun.”  
Eddie whimpered, “Drive, Richie. Please.”  
Richie nodded and placed his hands on the steering wheel, beginning to reverse out of the driveway.  
“Oh, I almost forgot,” Richie places a sweater own Eddie’s lap, “Here.”  
Eddie mumbled a thanks as he wiped his tear stained cheeks. He quickly pulled it on, breathing in the smell of Maggie’s fabric softener and Richie’s cologne. After he had the sweater on he saw Richie’s hand, held out for him to take if he wanted. Which he did. He grabbed Richie’s hand and held it like it was a life line. He continued to cry quietly as Richie stared ahead, driving smoothly to nowhere in particular.   
“You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to,” Richie spoke to Eddie softly, not wanting to startle him. His thumb began rubbing circles onto Eddie’s knuckle.   
Eddie wipes his eyes on the sleeve of the sweater and sniffed. His breathing had slowed and he began to hiccup, “It was just my mom again.”  
This was not the first time Richie and Eddie had gone on an impromptu drive. Eddie couldn’t remember when they began this tradition but whenever either of them needed to get away, they’d take Richie’s car and go.   
Richie made a sound in between a groan and a whine, before muttering under his breath, “Fucking hate her.”  
He spoke up and squeezed Eddie’s hand, “I’m so sorry hun.”  
Eddie placed his other hand on top of their intertwined fingers and looked out the window, “It’s fine.”  
Richie huffed, “It’s really not. God, Eds. I want to take you away from everything. Your mom doesn’t fucking deserve you.”  
Eddie looked over to watch Richie. His hand was gripping the wheel tightly and he could see Richie’s brow furrowed even in the dark. With a groan Eddie leaned his head back on the head rest, “I fucking hate this town, and that house. And-“  
Richie lifted their intertwined fingers to kiss Richie’s knuckles. He glanced over at Eddie for a moment to smile sadly at him, “I know hun. Soon, I’m going to take you away from all of that. We’ll get in this car and drive and drive until we forget about this shitty place forever.”  
Eddie hummed and watched the headlights on the road for a while. Eventually, he spoke again, “Can you park somewhere? And hold me?”  
Richie pulled over the next chance he got. As soon as the car was in park, Eddie started climbing in between the seats to the back as Richie opened his door, “Do you want the radio on, love?”  
Eddie smiled back at Richie as he sat in the back seats, “Sure, something quiet.”  
Richie tuned into a classical music station before stepping out of the drivers seat and into the back of the car.   
The two manoeuvred so that Eddie was sitting on Richie’s lap, his back flush against Richie’s chest.  
Eddie focused on matching his breathing to Richie’s and how safe he felt with Richie’s arms around him. He wished he could sink into Richie’s chest even further, to just completely disappear into a feeling of love.   
Richie pressed soft kisses to Eddie’s shoulder and whispered sweet nothings to him. Eddie felt more at home in this car, with the empty water bottles on the floor and guitar figurine hanging from the mirror than his own house.   
“Thank you for this, Richie,” Eddie whispered, closing his eyes.   
He could feel Richie shake his head as he responded, “You don’t need to thank me, Eds. I want to take care of you. How are you feeling?”  
Eddie turned his head and nuzzled his face into Richie’s neck, “Emotionally drained. Can I stay at your place tonight?”  
He knew Richie would say yes, tell him he never had to ask and that we was always welcome with the Toziers. But Eddie liked to ask. Mostly because he liked hearing Richie tell him he didn’t need to ask.   
Richie kissed the top of Eddie’s head and whispered into his hair, “Of course love. There’s no need to ask. You’re always welcome with me.”  
Eddie smiled a bit to himself, “Thank you, but let’s stay here for a bit longer, I feel nice right here.”  
Richie shifted gently under Eddie to be able to kiss his lips for a moment. As he pulled away, Richie whispered, “Anything for you, baby.”


End file.
